


How Long Are You Willing To Wait?

by chilipeppers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Bullying, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Teasing, american high school au bc this is just self indulgent, but not that oblivious, ill add others as i go?? its very gonta and ouma focused tbh, just shy, new to writing, oblivious gonta, they start out 18 and become adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilipeppers/pseuds/chilipeppers
Summary: At the tail end of high school, Gonta and Kokichi realize they have stronger feelings for each other than anticipated. Will they be able to talk about their feelings and have a steady relationship as they enter college together?





	How Long Are You Willing To Wait?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I am truly trying to write a long form fanfic, for a pairing I have come to really like because of a good friend of mine who had lead the renaissance of ougoku into 2019. This ones for you :') <3
> 
> If you have suggestions or comments please let me know, my writing process is very freeform and I doubt things will play out as I imagine them in my mind..

“Lately I've been wishing I had one desire  
Something that would make me never want another  
Something that would make it so that nothing matters  
All would be clear then”

\--

“Goooooonta!! What did you bring me for lunch today?” The sickenly sweet voice of Gonta’s fellow student and damn near closest friend could be heard over the back and forth chatter of an entire cafeteria. “TELL me you have my favorite??” Ouma, who was smaller than average in stature, nearly skipped over to Gonta’s table in the corner of the huge room. The white walls would be blinding if it weren’t for their obnoxiously placed logo of the school, and some grime from years of going without cleaning.

The table that Gonta was sitting at was nearly full, though there were two vacant chairs both to one side of Gonta. One directly next to Gonta saved specially for Ouma, and a second empty plastic blue chair left as a buffer between Ouma and whoever felt unlucky enough to sit the next chair over. Today it was Kaede, who simply tried to ignore him on his way over, being as loud as he could to announce his presence to Gonta and everyone else. Though as soon as Gonta heard Ouma call his name, he looked up excitedly from a book he had been reading like a puppy whose owner just walked through the front door after being gone for no more than a few hours.

“Of course Gonta get Kokichi’s favorite!! Gonta always have it!” Though Gonta was more than definitely the largest kid at the table, maybe even the entire school, he was nothing more than harmless, keeping his nose in books and outside studying his favorite animals. His wild unkempt looking hair and unusually seriously looking face kept underclassmen who didn’t know him at bay, much to his dismay. Someone like Ouma Kokichi, who was constantly smaller than the average upperclassmen, and looking for trouble, clung to Gonta as protection from getting his ass kicked by everyone bigger than him, and also to get free soda at lunch. Which Gonta was currently pulling from the green lunch bag he had sat on the table in front of him.

Before Gonta could even finish pulling the brand name soda from his bag, Ouma made quick time in snatching it from Gonta’s hand, wearing a smug expression. “Just like I knew you would, Gonts!” This warranted a side glance from Kaede who stopped the conversation she’d been having with a boy sitting beside her, who was wearing a pretty timid look on his face as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was so annoyed about. “Y’know he’s been doing that all year, the least you could do is actually thank him once before school’s over and you don’t have anyone to freeload soda off of.” The other four who weren’t paying as close attention until now nodded in agreement or mumbled a ‘yeah, asshole’ under their breath. It was probably said a little more bluntly than she intended but it definitely got the point across to Ouma who’s face suddenly looked horrified at her sudden accusation.

He went to open his mouth and possibly start to fake crying for attention again but Gonta cleared his throat which in itself was loud enough to even catch Ouma off guard. “B-But.. Gonta like to bring in drinks for Kokichi. It okay, Gonta promise. Kokichi said thank you before.” A sheepish but very genuine smile was planted on his face as he assured Kaede that it was what he wanted to do, even if Ouma didn’t always say thank you, it didn’t matter to him. Though, even as it caught everyone at the table by surprise that Gonta was defending Ouma more than usual, from beside him Ouma’s face was moments away from turning bright red, and instead of accepting any help, his expression changed to a frown, and he stood up.

“You know I don’t need your help, Gonta, jeez you big idiot.” Kokichi couldn’t help but let his face turn bright red, betraying his true feelings as he knocked the unopened can off the table and stormed out of the cafeteria, causing shock to register now on Gonta’s face. 

“Kokichi-! W-Wait!!” Gonta grabbed is book and his lunch bag and stood up as quickly as he could, practically knocking over the entire table, dropping his book as soon as he realized to stop the table and put it back flatly on the ground. “Gonta so sorry…” He realized it was less than proper to just storm out of the cafeteria but he couldn’t just let Ouma leave without going to check on him. With as much gentle care as he could, Gonta picked his book back up, looking over everyone at the table who was just staring wide eyed at him, along with the rest of the cafeteria having gone silent at the scene Ouma had left behind.

“S-So sorry… Please excuse Gonta... “ Though he sort of bowed his head in shame once, he slipped very carefully behind the chairs and between the rest of the tables to the door, relief found its way back to him as he heard the cafeteria noise continue once he left the room and turned the corner to go look for Ouma. This wasn’t a new occurrence though, so Gonta knew exactly where to go, making sure he hadn’t forgotten any of the snacks he packed with him, though unfortunately he lost the soda can that had been dropped, thankful it just didn’t explode on the floor. As Gonta reached the first men’s room on the right side of the hall, he let out a sigh, opening the door.

“K-Kokichi..?” Angling himself slightly to better fit through the door, Gonta peeked around the door to see exactly what he expected, Ouma leaning against the wall, waiting for him. If there was any anger in his expression before he left, it was completely gone and replaced with a cheeky grin, and a head slightly tilted in amusement.

“Awww, Gonts did you come to give me company since our shitty friends don’t know how to treat us?? It’s almost like they just don’t understand our dynamic. Did you bring the can with you too??” There was an expectant expression on his face, even if he knew it would be completely flat now, or explode upon trying to be opened, he didn’t show. Really it was only because he wanted to get a rise out of Gonta if he started something over it again. Maybe he just wanted Gonta’s attention either way, but hell if he’d ever say it out loud, besides he already had Gonta wrapped around his little finger and he’d probably bring him two drinks for their next lunch. “Well?”

Gonta stood silent for a moment, and looked down to his lunch box that he sat on the edge of one of the sinks in the otherwise empty bathroom. “Gonta… not bring can.. But Gonta bring other snacks for Kokichi. Gonta not see Kokichi’s lunch bag again.” From his bag he pulled a plastic baggie of trail mix, and a few other healthy looking snacks, this struck Ouma in a way Gonta hadn’t before, the tips of his ears going red. Though Gonta was always overly nice to him, Ouma wasn’t exactly expecting Gonta to just give him part of his lunch, even if he went out of his way to pack him a drink when he usually didn’t bring his own lunch.

The worst part was how cornered in the tiny two stall boys room he truly felt in the moment, Ouma couldn’t run like he usually did, balling his hands into fists in his pockets and looking up at Gonta, beginning to get sweaty. “J-Jeez Gonta. Why are you just doing this now? Couldn’t you have been bringing me lunch this whole time??” Excellent job playing it off, he thinks to himself, un balling his fists to reach up and grab one of the plastic bags of whatever Gonta was handing him, only to BARELY mutter a ‘thanks I guess’ under his breath, just loud enough for a now completely satisfied Gonta to hear. Thankfully they were still alone in the bathroom, since the redness from Ouma’s ears had spread to the rest of his face as he quietly ate the contents of the plastic baggie rather quickly.

“Sorry.. Are you okay now?” There was an expectant look on Gonta’s face, watching Ouma eat the trail mix, though he was almost completely oblivious to the blush that had made its way to the other’s face. Though Gonta usually wore a very harsh expression when he was focused on school or other passions of his, Kokichi was granted the pleasure of seeing him at his most vulnerable, and maybe a hint of worry tugging at the corners of his lips. Though Gonta may have finally realized he was staring after a few moments, looking away to focus on something else, trying not to make Ouma uncomfortable, though also not sure what else to do since they were just.. Standing in a bathroom, alone, for the third time this month.

In response, Ouma let out a small huff of air through his nose, finally able to shake off the weird warm feeling in his gut as he finished off the trail mix. “I was just lying, I was fine the whole time! You are just like a girl Gonta, so emotional and always worried about me or something. It’s kinda CUTE.” Snickering, he tossed the little plastic bag to the side on the floor, knowing Gonta would get on his hands and knees to pick it up, which after giving Ouma a confused look from the comment, he did just that, kneeling to grab the bag, just about ready to scold the other for littering when Ouma, nearly eye level with Gonta on his knees, took Gonta’s chin in his hand, a funny look on his face.

“Or maybe you’re more like a dog. A very good boy, or something like that.” Gonta did know it then, but later in his life he would realize that those words were cause for the heat rising in his stomach. “Gonta not a dog, Kokichi. Just do not want you to litter. Or not eat.” Their faces were very close, closer than they’d ever been. Kokichi pushed his ever present bang from his face, staring into Gonta’s eyes silently. If he were a better person at this age, maybe he would have acted upon how he felt, kissing Gonta square on the lips and maybe offering to do a few other favors for him in the undersized bathroom, he just pushed Gonta’s face away from his own again and reached for the lunch bag, grabbing what else he could get off of Gonta today for free.

“Sure, doggie, just sit there and let me snack on more of your food, okay? Can you make sure you bring to sodas to next lunch? Cant believe that slut Kaede made me lose the only thing I look forward to during lunch! Hehehe.” Gonta’s boner had stayed with him when he was given another pet name, not that he fully understood the context but the way Ouma said it made his inner horny teenager come out. And he definitely wanted to act on it though his way with words wasn’t exactly the best so he just kinda sat there and nodded, knowing he would bring Ouma as many cans of soda as he wanted, tugging absently at his now tight pants. If kokichi noticed, he didn’t let on, finishing off the other bag of food, and stepping over Gonta’s knee to get to the door, stopping as he put his hand on the door.

He waited for Gonta to calm down and stand up to join him before they walked out together to their next class after lunch.


End file.
